


Let's Only Walk The Flower Road

by Drachesoul



Category: TWICE (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/F, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23485615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drachesoul/pseuds/Drachesoul
Summary: Bangtwice Academy AU with superpowers. Siblings Chaeyoung and Jungkook always knew they were special, but after their powers manifest over the summer their parents decide to transfer them to Hallyu Academy. Both of them quickly fall in with different groups--a girl named Nayeon quickly adopts Chaeyoung into her gang while Jungkook is snatched up by a boy named Jin and his band of misfits. The only problem? There's a huge rivalry between the two groups.High school is rough. But high school with a bunch of hormonal teenagers with superpowers? Dear god.
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon, Myoui Mina/Son Chaeyoung
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	1. Foreward

Welcome to another installment of “Drache should really stop letting plot bunnies run free”. This time the victims are TWICE and BTS. Now that SWRD is starting to enter its final chapters I’m just writing a bunch of other things and seeing which bits take hold in my brain.

I got super inspired by @bangdungie on Twitter, their BangTwice comic is legitimately one of the coolest things I’ve ever seen. So we got a high school/academy/boarding school AU where Chaeng and Kookie are siblings. But I personally really enjoy writing fantasy and crossovers like Pokémon and Percy Jackson (But both of those are Red Velvet-centric). So we add in some superpowers. Twice are getting theirs from the Signal MV and Bangtan from the many many posts and discussions people have had about what kind of superpowers they’d have. As far as I’m aware, BTS don’t “canonically” have an MV showing off powers so I did my best.

So basically, everyone attends a prestigious boarding school for teenagers with special powers called Hallyu Academy. Like any big high school there are cliques, and two of the most popular groups in the school have a long-standing rivalry with each other. The TWICE gang and the BTS gang can be seen walking the halls and everyone knows to get out their way. Things are about to get shaken up though when two new transfer students arrive. 

** TWICE **

**Nayeon- Time Reversing**

Im Nayeon is the oldest member of the TWICE gang and while she’s not the group’s official leader she is often one of the ones who enjoy taking the lead when it’s offered. Nayeon’s power is time manipulation. Right now she’s only able to reverse time, however with practice her teachers say she’ll one day be able to control the flow of time itself.

It’s also no secret that she’s got a big gay crush on Jeongyeon, but no matter how hard she tries to get the other girl to notice her it never seems to work. The rest of the group (and likely the entire school) has a betting pool going to see when Jeongyeon will finally get a clue.

**Jeongyeon- Time Freezing**

Yoo Jeongyeon is the second oldest member of TWICE and one of their unofficial mothers. She’s generally the one who keeps things organized around the dorm and makes sure everyone gets to classes on time. Jeongyeon is in a similar boat to Nayeon due to the way her powers have manifested. Both of them are classified as being able to manipulate time, however Jeongyeon has the ability to freeze time. Her powers haven’t yet grown to the point where she can stop time completely, so right now she’s only able to slow the flow of time.

As for her relationship with the other members, she’s blissfully unaware that Nayeon harbors feelings for her. Nayeon’s always been the kind of girl who likes flirting with everyone, it’s not Jeongyeon’s fault that she can’t differentiate between affectionate Nayeon and overtly flirty Nayeon.

**Momo- Super Speed**

Hirai Momo is one-third of the gang’s Japanese line, her parents transferring her to Hallyu Academy after her mother took a job in Seoul. She’s the group’s resident speedster; according to her records she’s the fifth fastest speedster in all of Korea, a great achievement for someone still in their teenage years. Momo trains day and night to improve her powers, she says she has to because otherwise her roommate Sana would break way more things in their dorm.

While Momo is closest to the group’s other two Japanese members, she’s also found a kindred spirit in the speedster from the BTS gang. They have an intense rivalry but she sees him as a younger brother and always makes sure he’s taking care of himself.

**Sana- Invisibility**

Minatozaki Sana is the second member of the Japanese line in TWICE. Originally she chose to study abroad at the Hallyu Academy, but after an unforgettable first semester she decided she wanted to stay with her girls. Sana has the ability to turn herself invisible, which turns out to be a handy trait whenever she oversleeps and has to sneak her way into class. She’s also known for being the clumsiest member of TWICE and Momo has to constantly be on the lookout in case her super speed is needed to save the day. After the fifth broken vase, Jihyo brought up the idea of Momo and Sana sharing a room to minimize the potential casualties and so far it’s worked out well.

Sana is bubbly and affectionate with her members and she enjoys hanging out with Dahyun and making the other girl feel flustered with her blatant displays of skinship.

**Jihyo- X-Ray vision/Analyze Weakness**

Park Jihyo is the official leader of the TWICE gang despite being in the middle when it comes to age. Her and Nayeon are the members that take the lead most often with the others and she enjoys taking care of everyone. She and Jeongyeon can often be found cooking for the other girls. Unlike the others, Jihyo’s powers aren’t classified as “active powers” according to the Academy. They’re considered “passive” because she always has them running in the background, so to speak. Momo and Nayeon say she has eyes in the back of her head, which isn’t exactly true but they’re not far off.

Jihyo is capable of using her vision to see through solid objects, making her adept at catching the other members when they do something naughty. Her other power allows her to analyze her opponents and discover their weaknesses. She works with Mina and the empath from the BTS gang to hone her skills and learn how to read people. Jihyo is the student council president.

**Mina- Hypnosis/Siren**

Myoui Mina is the last member of TWICE’s Japanese line. She’s an avid gamer and enjoys spending time alone. Because of that, many people consider her to be aloof and cold but she simply needs time to get to know people. Mina is able to enchant others with her voice, a rare power known as charmspeak. She’s currently only able to temporarily hold people in her thrall, but her teachers warn her that one day she’ll be able to permanently enthrall people. She takes her power very seriously and works hard to keep her emotions in check so she won’t accidentally enthrall someone. Despite the rivalry between their two groups, Mina has a good relationship with the other charmspeaker at the Academy. 

She’s recently become close with the new transfer student to the Academy, a bubbly young girl a year below her who doesn’t seem to care that her voice can potentially enslave someone.

**Dahyun- Clones**

Kim Dahyun is the team’s jokester. Her bright smile can light up even the darkest of days and she does her best to make sure her other members are happy. She’s also very fond of quoting Naruto whenever she activates her power, which allows her to make duplicates of herself. At the moment she’s unable to make more than three copies of herself, and its her dream to one day be like Naruto and be able to clone herself a hundred times.

Dahyun is terrified of heights and insists on having at least one other member by her side at all times if they go hiking up one of the local mountains. She likes talking with the shapeshifter from BTS since their powers involve them altering their bodies. She’s thinking about joining the rap club this semester.

**Chaeyoung- Telekinesis**

Son Chaeyoung is the newest member of the TWICE gang, having only recently transferred to the academy with her twin brother Jungkook. Their parents decided to transfer them after both of their powers manifested over the summer. Chaeyoung is able to move objects with her mind, though she’s unable to move things that weigh more than two hundred pounds. Her powers are young though and its likely that with training and practice she’ll eventually be able to move objects weighing in the tons.

She’s recently become close with Myoui Mina even though the older girl has tried multiple times to push her away. Mina is scared she’ll be unable to control her powers around Chaeyoung, but nevertheless Chaeyoung is persistent.

**Tzuyu- Super Strength**

Chou Tzuyu is the maknae of TWICE and everyone dotes over her. Which is ironic considering she is the tallest out of all of them. It would be unwise to mess with her though, otherwise you might get a taste of her super strength. She struggles with controlling her strength since her powers have only manifested in the past year. Still, she’s always willing to lend a helping hand with moving furniture and no one in TWICE has to worry about losing things under the sofa when their maknae can lift it with two fingers.

Jihyo adamantly refuses to allow Tzuyu to join her in the kitchen after the “macaron incident”.

**Other notes:** Nayeon and Jeongyeon are juniors. Momo, Sana, Jihyo and Mina are sophomores. The maknae line are freshmen.

** BTS **

**Jin- Hypnosis/Siren**

Kim Seokjin is the oldest member of the BTS gang and their unofficial mother. He’s the member that cooks the most and everyone says his dad jokes are the worst thing in recent human history. Only Dahyun routinely laughs at his humor. Jin knows he’s gorgeous and is confident in himself and his powers, something he’s trying to teach to the TWICE gang’s hypnotist. None of the boys dare to skip chores in their dorm for fear that Jin will charmspeak them into cleaning the entire building from top to bottom.

Jin is a charmspeaker, one of two at the Academy and one of less than a hundred worldwide. Hence the self-given nickname “Worldwide Handsome”. His powers allow him to hypnotize up to three people at once, though like Mina he is unable to permanently enthrall people.

**Yoongi- Time Freezing**

Rule one of interacting with Min Yoongi: do NOT interrupt him while he’s sleeping. He hasn’t yet thought of any other rules. Yoongi is the head of the school’s rap club and he can be found most days either in the recording studio or taking a nap on the sofa in his dorm’s living room. He is known for speaking his mind, which has given him kind of a bad-boy reputation among the student body but once he’s comfortable with someone he becomes very sweet and caring. He’s as protective of his members as he is of his beauty sleep.

Yoongi’s powers are classified under “Time Manipulation” like Nayeon and Jeongyeon, though his abilities more closely resemble Jeongyeon’s. He is able to completely stop time, but only for a few minutes at most, which physically exhausts him. Usually he uses his time powers to snag a few extra minutes in the studio before Namjoon forces him to come out and eat.

**Hoseok- Light Manipulation**

Jung Hoseok is usually the reason the BTS members are smiling. His naturally bubbly and sociable demeanor lend well to the high school atmosphere and he is one of the most popular kids in school. His powers reflect his 4D personality, as he is able to manipulate light. Hobi is currently able to make his body and eyes glow, and if he pushes himself he can temporarily blind someone. He also has minor healing powers, though those are currently limited to taking care of the various cuts and bruises his members (usually Namjoon) sustain.

He doesn’t use his powers offensively, preferring to stay back and support his teammates if things go awry. He is able to see through Sana’s invisibility since her powers revolve around bending light in order to make herself invisible. Hobi enjoys his extracurriculars, he’s part of both the dance and rap clubs and he volunteers at the soup kitchen every other weekend.

**Namjoon- Chaos/Analyze Weakness**

Kim Namjoon is the official leader of the BTS gang and if Jin is the mother, he’s the father of the group. He makes sure his boys are doing well in class and disciplines them if they forget to do their chores. Namjoon is the only member of the group that can speak English fluently, though the other members are starting to pick up on some of the things he says (usually the swear words, much to Jin’s displeasure). He is called the ‘god of destruction’ thanks to his power of chaos manipulation. And unfortunately for him, he has to always be hyperaware of his surroundings otherwise things around him tend to break. He also has the power to look at someone and understand their weaknesses, though it’s not a power he enjoys using because he thinks it’s a serious invasion of one’s privacy.

He is part of the school’s rap club along with Yoongi and Hobi and the vice-president of the student council alongside Jihyo.

**Jimin- Empath**

Park Jimin is the head of the school’s dance team and he’s known for being a hardworking and dedicated young man. Many students, both male and female, have fallen for his sweet personality and bright smile. Somehow he always knows the right thing to say, and that’s because of his powers. He is an empath and is able to gauge the emotions of those around him. Like Jihyo, his powers are not classified as “active powers” because he is always in-tune with his abilities. He’s slowly becoming more confident in himself and learning how to not let the feelings of others overwhelm him.

He’s close with Momo and Hobi thanks to their shared love of dancing. Rivalries aside, he’s always willing to be there for others and both Jin and Namjoon occasionally need to remind him to take care of himself too.

**Taehyung- Shapeshifting**

Kim Taehyung was the maknae of the BTS gang until this semester, but he’s more than willing to share the spot with their newest member Jungkook. He has the ability to shapeshift, although at his age he’s only able to alter his physical appearance to look like other people. His powers will probably expand to one day allow him to turn into animals, which he’s very excited for because he wants to be able to speak with his puppy, Yeontan. The rest of the members pretend like they don’t know he keeps the Pomeranian puppy in his room despite the academy’s strict no-pets rule.

Taehyung enjoys volunteering at the animal shelter on the weekends and pranking his members by suddenly shapeshifting into them.

**Jungkook- Super Speed**

Jeon Jungkook is the newest member of the BTS gang, having only recently transferred to the academy this semester with his twin sister Chaeyoung. Their parents decided to transfer them after both of their powers manifested over the summer. Jungkook is BTS’s resident speedster and new maknae, and while he’s not as fast as Momo he’s confident that one day he’ll surpass her. The rest of the boys enjoy doting on him, making sure he has what he needs to succeed in school. Jungkook is unofficially called their ‘golden maknae’ because he’s uncannily good at whatever he puts his mind to. Namjoon has been trying to convince him to join the student council.

He and Mina have been spending time together thanks to their shared love of videogames, and he constantly challenges Momo to races to test his developing skills.

**Other Notes:** Jin and Yoongi are juniors. Hobi, Namjoon and Jimin are sophomores. Taehyung and Jungkook are freshmen.

This is obviously just a taste of the world that’s slowly getting built, and over the next couple of days you’ll probably see a bit more of a solid introduction (maybe even a first chapter) to this story. I’m considered fairly new to writing for both the TWICE and BTS fandoms as the main group I write about is Red Velvet but I look forward to interacting with a new group of K-Pop fans. My other two big projects (SWRD and I fall) take first priority, but with SWRD slowly wrapping up and this lovely quarantine for the near future I have more time to write.

So there you have it. I’m a sucker for academy AU and I really do need to stop coming up with other ideas. I love hearing feedback from people, and I’ll admit that I’m a total ho for receiving comments. Like all my fics so far this is going to be rated T for language use. Don’t blame me, blame Yoongi. It’s probably also gonna be pretty gay. Once again, don’t blame me, blame 2yeon.

Until next time,

Drachesoul


	2. Pilot: One in a Million

“…this place is ridiculous. Seriously Kookie, how did our parents even afford this place? Everyone here looks like they have multiple butlers.” Chaeyoung pointed at a group of girls who were busy chatting by the fountain in the courtyard. “That girl with the silver hair is wearing a shirt that’s worth like seven hundred dollars.”

Jungkook sighed, hugging his books further to his chest. He knew Chaeyoung was feeling just as nervous as he was, but while his nerves usually manifested as a deep desire to not talk, his twin sister had the tendency to not want to shut up. “We knew this place was for rich kids, Chaeng. The only reason we got in was thanks to our aunt.”

Chaeyoung fidgeted in place, glancing around at the throng of other incoming freshmen that were gathering in front of the school’s administrative building. It was pretty clear they didn’t belong, so she could only hope the other freshmen were preoccupied with their own issues instead of looking at her and Jungkook.

She considered her twin’s posture and how his eyes occasionally darted around to take in his surroundings. She still couldn’t believe that her parents would up and transfer her and Jungkook midway through the school year, but deep down she knew it had to happen.

It all started about a month before school let out for the holidays.

It was no secret that there were people in the world that were born with strange and unique powers. Many of them were able to function perfectly well in normal society because their abilities weren’t dangerous or powerful. People like her parents. Her mother had very minor powers of pyrokinesis and the most she could do was light a candle while her father had an almost uncanny ability to tell if someone was lying. Chaeyoung wasn’t sure how much of that was preternatural power versus just being a parent but it was effective in keeping both her and Jungkook on the straight and narrow.

How people got their powers wasn’t widely understood. Some believed it was genetics, others ran with the whole nature/nurture debate. Chaeyoung never bothered listening to any of it, she assumed that if she and Jungkook manifested with any powers they’d be minor like those of her parents. Boy was she wrong.

They knew something was off when Jungkook suddenly began winning all of his track and field competitions. Not that he was a slow runner by any means, but what started out as him winning by a few milliseconds turned into him absolutely crushing the competition before him. When he set a new record in the one-hundred-meter dash at the national track meet the race officials pulled him aside and threatened to test him for illegal drugs.

Chaeyoung’s powers manifested only a week later after she quite literally gave another girl a concussion with her mind. Technically it could be argued that the other girl simply didn’t notice the door opening in front of her and accidentally walked face first into it. But everyone knew that the girl was stalking towards Chaeyoung and her friend with the intent to stuff them into their lockers. Chaeyoung was sick of the girl bullying them and wished for the door in front of them to swing open and smack her in the face.

The resulting concussion and broken nose landed Chaeyoung in the office with her parents as the school demanded both she and Jungkook officially get tested to determine the extent of their powers.

Which was why the two of them were now surrounded by a bunch of their fellow gifted students as they waited for the doors to open.

Jungkook’s test results came back astonishingly clear: he was in the 98th percentile for speed in the nation, and it was recommended that he find a high school that was willing and capable to train his newfound powers. Chaeyoung’s tests were similar. Her telekinetic powers could spell doom if left untrained, so she needed to find a school that could teach her control.

But as to how they managed to get into the nation’s most prestigious boarding school for gifted teenagers? Well they had their incredibly wealthy aunt to thank for that.

Both Chaeyoung and Jungkook were ready to go to the nearest public high school for kids with powers, but once their aunt found out about their test results she all but demanded they attend her alma mater, Hallyu Academy. She even offered to pay the school’s absurd tuition costs, an offer that their parents couldn’t refuse. While their family was by no means poor, the sheer cost of attending Hallyu Academy would have sunk their family into some serious debt. It was a good school, their parents argued.

They weren’t wrong. There were plenty of famous graduates of Hallyu that ended up in great positions. Chaeyoung could even name a few that were working in the government.

“I can’t believe our parents gave in to her demands,” Chaeyoung grumbled. “The next four years are going to suck.”

“Three and a half,” Jungkook corrected, shifting his grip on the schoolbooks he was carrying. “It’s the spring semester, remember?” Chaeyoung stuck her tongue out at him.

The girl next to Chaeyoung suddenly turned to her. “Oh, are you new? I knew I hadn’t seen your face around her before!”

Chaeyoung looked startled, as if she couldn’t believe the girl was actually talking to her. “Uh, yeah. My brother and I just transferred to Hallyu. I’m Son Chaeyoung.”

“Kim Dahyun,” the girl chirped, a wide smile on her face. She offered her hand to Chaeyoung, who took it warily. The girl looked nice enough sure, with her dark blonde, almost brunette hair but Chaeyoung couldn’t help but notice the expensive watch on her left hand. She knew it was bad to judge people based on what they looked like or what they wore but sometimes she couldn’t help it, especially when she was this nervous. Dahyun was gorgeous though…

Still, she slapped a smile on her face and hoped the other girl wouldn’t realize it wasn’t exactly sincere. “Nice to meet you Dahyun.”

“Likewise.” Dahyun glanced at Jungkook, who was looking up from where he had been previously occupied with sorting his stack of books. “And who are you?”

“Jeon Jungkook,” he mumbled, a light blush beginning to tint his cheeks. Was everybody in this school so damn good-looking? He averted his gaze and Dahyun shrugged her shoulders, turning back to address Chaeyoung.

“I know this is probably a lot to be dumping on you at once, but it comes time for you to pick a dorm to stay in you’re more than welcome to live with me and my friends. You’re definitely the kind of person that we’d get along well with.”

Chaeyoung looked confused. She knew there was a dorm system at Hallyu, there had to be considering most of its student body boarded at the school. But to have a girl she just met offer her dorm as an option? It was odd to say the least.

“Oh, which dorm are you from?” she found herself asking out of habit. The brochure her parents had showed her had three dorm buildings marked on campus. JYP house, in the East wing, was one of them. The others were SM house in the West wing and BigHit house in the North wing. The South wing was where all the classrooms and facilities were located.

“JYP,” Dahyun said, puffing out her chest a little bit so Chaeyoung could see the silver pin that was on her tie. “Not to brag, but we’re kind of the coolest dorm on campus.”

Chaeyoung couldn’t help but giggle at how sincere the other girl sounded. Maybe things wouldn’t be so bad here after all. “I’ll have to consider it once we get inside. Jungkook and I have to meet with the dorm heads while everyone else picks up their schedules so I’ll bring it up.”

The smile Dahyun gave her was as wide as the sun. “I’ll bring it up with the rest of my dormmates but I’m sure they’d love to have you. I haven’t been wrong yet.”

Each dormitory seemed to be very protective of its pride, judging by the things Chaeyoung saw as they walked past the school’s gates earlier that morning. The students often seemed to be segregated by dorm as they roamed around the school grounds in packs. If Dahyun’s dormmates were as bright as her maybe she would choose to room in JYP House.

“Thanks Dahyun, I’d appreciate that.”

Dahyun smiled kindly. “No problem! Besides, I know for a fact that there’s still a few empty rooms and the more people we have, the easier time we’ll have during the Showcase.”

“Right, I’ve heard about that.” Dahyun must be referring to the school’s annual competition between the three dorms. Chaeyoung thought it sounded a bit too Harry Potter-ish for her liking, pitting the dorms against one another to see who was the best but she had to admit it made her curious. She wondered how a competition like that would happen when the entire student body was capable of fantastic feats.

“Oh look, there’s Tzuyu!” Dahyun waved her friend over, standing on her tiptoes so she could be seen in the crowd of students. “And she’s managed to survive another winter break with her family, what a surprise.”

Chou Tzuyu raised her head in acknowledgement as she slowly made her way through the sea of freshmen and towards them. Dahyun greeted her with a grin. “How’d the holidays go, Chewy? I don’t see any scars and your brain appears to be intact.”

“I never thought I’d be so glad to see this school again,” Tzuyu sighed. “Don’t get me wrong, I love spending time with them but my family is so big it gets exhausting having to deal with them.” She pitched her voice up, “Tzuyu how’s freshman year going, meet any cute boys? You better come home with one next Christmas, Hallyu academy must be filled with attractive young men. Honestly, maybe if I just refuse to go back over the summer they’ll leave me alone.”

Dahyun patted her on the back sympathetically. “Sounds like a wild time. My parents and I just went to Paris for the holidays, it was super low-key. They did give me this really pretty watch though.” She showed off her newest accessory to Tzuyu, who nodded appreciatively.

“Personally I’m more of a fan of Omega but you can’t go wrong with a good Rolex,” Tzuyu said, turning to Chaeyoung. “Sorry, I got distracted. Hi, I’m Chou Tzuyu.”

“Son Chaeyoung. Do you also dorm in JYP House?” Tzuyu definitely seemed like more Chaeyoung’s style, she was witty and looked a bit more serious than Dahyun. And like everyone else she’d seen so far, Tzuyu was absolutely stunning. Was everyone here hot enough to pursue a career in modeling?

“Yup. I’m a freshman too, Dahyun and I came to the academy in August. I have to say, it’s only been a few months but I can’t remember having so much fun in school. Are you thinking of living with us?”

Chaeyoung nodded. “Dahyun is slowly but surely convincing me. I don’t want to leave my brother though if I can help it, he’s my only connection to…where’d he go?” Great, day one and she’d already lost her twin brother.

Dahyun pointed at a head of black hair bobbing in the crowd as the doors to the admin building swung open to admit the pack of freshmen back onto campus. “He left a while ago. I think he was talking to someone but I can’t remember.”

Chaeyoung sighed, moving forward to keep pace with the students as they began to funnel into the building. She could only hope that she’d catch up with Jungkook later before they picked which dorm to stay in. It was only eight-thirty am and she was already exhausted. Still, with Dahyun and Tzuyu chatting animatedly beside her there was something in her heart that told her she was on the right path.

XXX

“Come on!” Dahyun called as she jogged ahead of Tzuyu and Chaeyoung down the stone steps of the admin building and towards the dining hall. They had all met up again after Chaeyoung and Jungkook met with the dorm heads to discuss their living options. Chaeyoung had also gotten her schedule and was pleased to discover she shared some of her classes with her two new friends. Jungkook had disappeared on her again though and she was a little worried about him.

They’d always stuck close together and now it looked like Jungkook wanted to forge his own path at this new school. Chaeyoung couldn’t blame him though. This would be their one chance to start making friends of their own, and although it hurt her a little bit to see him distancing himself from her she understood.

“If we want to catch Sunmi-nim we have to make sure to get into the dining hall on time!” Dahyun grabbed Tzuyu’s wrist and began pulling her in the direction of where she wanted to go. The other girl sighed and let her friend lead her.

“What are we talking to Sunmi-nim about anyway?” Tzuyu grumbled.

“Getting Chaeyoung into JYP House.”

Tzuyu’s burst of laugher died out when she saw the serious look on Dahyun’s face. “Wait you were serious about that offer?”

Chaeyoung interrupted their conversation. “Is there something I’m missing here? Judging by the way you talk about the woman it’s like she’s some scary principal or something.”

“It’s not you, it’s us.” Dahyun sighed, rubbing the back of her head. “This isn’t the first time Tzuyu and I have tried to get someone into JYP House.”

“Or the second,” Tzuyu added. “Or the third or the—” She was cut off by Dahyun’s pointed glare.

“Wow, I feel wanted now,” Chaeyoung joked.

“New students don’t tend to last very long at JYP House,” Dahyun admitted. “It takes a pretty special person to tolerate the crazy.”

“Why?” Chaeyoung was intrigued now. Dahyun and Tzuyu had their quirks like anyone else but overall they seemed to be good people. So what could they possibly be worried about? Dahyun and Tzuyu paused, looking at each other, seemingly unsure of what to say next. “So…?”

“Nayeon-unnie told us not to scare you this early,” Tzuyu said bluntly, staring at her perfectly manicured nails with disinterest. Dahyun lunged for her, slapping a hand over the other girl’s mouth.

“Look, high school is rough. Add hormones and superpowers and this entire school is one fight shy of completely imploding,” Dahyun said. “There’s a hierarchy here, and for the most part everyone respects it. For now let’s just say JYP House is the smallest of the dorms for good reason.”

Chaeyoung just nodded, rather shocked by the response she’d gotten. But her entire world had already been turned upside down, how much crazier could things get? She had to admit, her curiosity was now at its peak. 

“Okay now I’m interested.”

XXX

“Absolutely not.”

Dahyun cranked up the intensity of her smile, and suddenly Chaeyoung saw double as two versions of Dahyun pouted, pleading with Sunmi to convince her to accept Chaeyoung’s application to live in the JYP House.

“I promise you won’t have a single problem with Chaeyoung,”

“That’s what Momo said when she brought Mina.”

“And Mina is still in JYP House,” Tzuyu pointed out happily.

“She is,” the older woman glowered down at them from the faculty table in the dining hall. Even the dining hall reminded Chaeyoung of Harry Potter, with the students all seated at tables according to their living arrangements. A row of faculty tables lined the front of the dining hall. “When Momo vouched for Miss Myoui she forgot to mention that Mina likes hacking into government databases for fun.”

“So she’s a little obsessed with computers,” Dahyun said. She really wanted to get Chaeyoung’s housing application approved. Dahyun couldn’t explain it necessarily, but there was something that told her Chaeyoung was what their little group was missing. She _had_ to make this happen. “We’ve already convinced her to stop hacking into the school’s records to assign dining hall cleaning duty to the SM House kids.”

“I mean she only did it because Nayeon asked her to…” Tzuyu pointed out quietly, clearing her throat so Sunmi didn’t hear her. Chaeyoung did though, and her eyes went wide. “And we told her to stop playing Minecraft in her room for sixteen hours straight. That’s an improvement, right?”

Sunmi shook her head, suddenly feeling as though she was being backed into a corner. “I don’t know _how_ Miss Myoui managed to bypass our school’s firewall, our IT team is still figuring out how to uninstall the program that turned our school’s fire alarm into that one song the rap club has been endlessly promoting.”

“You have to admit it was rather genius though,” Dahyun’s clone said, elbowing the original Dahyun in the ribs. “Come on, the fire alarms blaring that “Fire” song Yoongi and Hobi wrote was super lit.”

The original Dahyun’s cheeks colored and she dissipated her clone. Sometimes she forgot that her clones were able to speak independently of her.

“The point is Sunmi-nim, Chaeyoung is the most normal-looking potential recruit we’ve brought to you so far this year,” Tzuyu jumped in before Dahyun could further ruin their plan.

“I want this,” Chaeyoung said, looking at Sunmi with a pleading look on her face. She’d spent the entire morning with Dahyun and Tzuyu and after getting to know them she felt more and more like JYP House was where she belonged.

Sunmi looked surprised by her response, her gaze moving past the other two girls to settle directly on Chaeyoung. She’d been the dorm advisor for JYP House for almost a decade now. She’d seen many a student come and go from JYP House over the years, and sometimes she even got the privilege of seeing them return after graduation. In recent years affairs at JYP House had not gone as peacefully as she would have liked. JYP House was the most popular House on campus, but their slogan should have been “Arbiters of Chaos” rather than “Honesty, Sincerety and Humility.” One thing was for certain though, life at JYP House was never boring.

She gave Chaeyoung a long look-over. “What’s your name, little one?”

“Son Chaeyoung, ma’am.” Chaeyoung smiled.

Sunmi considered the young girl before her. “Tell me a bit about yourself Miss Son.”

Chaeyoung blinked. She obviously didn’t expect to be interviewed. “Um, I like drawing and painting.”

“Anything else?”

“I enjoy rapping in my off-time. Before my powers manifested it was a dream of mine to perform at a big award show.”

“That’s it?”

Chaeyoung looked confused. “Ma’am?”

“No strange food allergies, unusual habits? Tendencies to destroy school property? Hack into databases, freeze time to cut in line when the dining hall serves steak, send your clones to class instead of yourself?” At that one Sunmi’s gaze fell on Dahyun who at least had the dignity to look ashamed.

“I just came into my powers over the break ma’am. I’m afraid I don’t have much else to say.”

Sunmi nodded her head, considering what Chaeyoung had said. The girl before her certainly _seemed_ normal enough. But then again that’s what she’d thought about Im Nayeon. “And you’re certain you want to board with JYP House?”

“I don’t see why not.” Sunmi sighed. She knew when she was outnumbered. Besides, what did she have to lose? Maybe Chaeyoung could inject a little normalcy into the group of girls under her wing.

Dahyun and Tzuyu were giving her their best puppy-dog eyes too, trying unsuccessfully to convince her. But as long as Chaeyoung was certain about her decision… “Fine. Welcome to JYP House.” She turned her head to address the other two girls. “Make sure you don’t scar this one too much, ladies. After Yuju fled JYP House for BigHit House—”

She left the threat hanging.

Chaeyoung smiled. “So when should I move my things in?”

XXX

Chaeyoung pulled out the worn housing pamphlet her father had handed her on their drive from Seoul up to Hallyu Academy. As far as the dorms went, all of them were desirable, the floorplans were downright luxurious and came complete with a large flat-screen TV and queen-sized bed. While Chaeyoung thought it was a bit much she understood that Hallyu Academy generally catered to those people whose families made more in a week than her family made in a year.

JYP House was the by far the House deemed most desirable. Many of its graduates had gone on to one of the Big Three universities. It was basically like being handed a fast-track to your dream career. At least that’s what it seemed like from the front. When Dahyun and Tzuyu brought her to JYP House for the first time she stared up at the five story manor-style building in awe. The sheer size of the house could put some of Gangnam’s most luxurious houses to shame.

Dahyun explained that the first-floor lobby was a common area for all students, while the second and third floors belonged to the female students. The male students lived on the fourth and fifth floors. Anyone was allowed on the first floor but past that you had to use your ID card to access the upper floors.

“You guys live here?” Chaeyoung said as Dahyun led her inside. Tzuyu walked in behind them, easily carrying all of Chaeyoung’s bags with one hand. Super strength has its perks, the taller girl had said to her. The three of them got into one of the elevators and headed to the second floor.

“Yup,” Dahyun said as the doors swung open to reveal an absolutely massive common room. A set of handcrafted wooden stairs led up to the second floor of the girl’s dormitory, where all the bedrooms were. Hanging from the ceiling was a massive banner that had been dyed a soft blue color, shot through with a black chevron. JYP House’s colors. Below the official-looking dorm coat of arms was a homemade blue banner that had “One in a Million” scrawled on it in neat handwriting. “Come on, your room is up the stairs and to the right. I think you’re next to Mina.”

“Are all the dorms like this?” Chaeyoung asked, running a hand almost reverently down the immaculate wooden banister.

“SM House is similar,” Tzuyu chimed in, easily balancing all of Chaeyoung’s belongings and climbing the stairs two at a time. “I used to live there.”

“Until we poached her,” Dahyun said smugly, stopping in front of a large oak door. A security pad was bolted to the wall next to the door and Dahyun entered in the default code to unlock the door. “Here we are. Room 118.”

Tzuyu gently placed Chaeyoung’s luggage next to the door. “We’ll let you have some time to yourself to unpack and whatnot. There should be a set of directions on the bedside table that will show you how to reprogram the locks. If you need either one of us I’m in room 115 and Dahyun is room 114.”

Chaeyoung thanked both of the girls and pushed open the door to her room, closing it softly behind her.

She thought seeing the décor in the common room would prepare her for the sight before her. It didn’t. Her room was twice as big as the room she had back home and it was tastefully decorated with tints of dark wood. A smaller JYP banner hung above the queen-sized bed. Like the brochure advertised, there was a huge flat-screen TV on the wall opposite of her bed and was her mind deceiving her or was that a cabinet filled with the latest gaming consoles? These rich people were insane.

Chaeyoung collapsed on the bed with a thump, taking a moment to relish the memory-foam mattress. She’d have to find some suitable sheets for the bed, maybe she’d ask Tzuyu. Pulling out her phone she texted Jungkook.

_Kookie, where are you? I’ve been looking for you all day. Threw my lot in with JYP House, this whole place is insane. It wouldn’t surprise me if they had maid service here. -CY_

The reply came back a minute later and Chaeyoung hurriedly unlocked her phone to read his response.

_Hi Chaeng. Sorry I’ve been MIA, I found a nice group of guys to hang out with and I think I’m going to move into their dorm. I know you wanted us to bunk together but I think the BigHit dorm is calling my name. Still, you’re right about the school. I think there_ is _a maid service, Seokjin-hyung told me if I needed anything I should go downstairs and talk to someone named Mr. Bang. -JK_

_I’ll miss you, you big loser. -CY_

_Same. But this is a whole new start for us, Chaeyoung. We’ve got powers now, these next three years are going to teach us how to properly control them. -JK_

_You with Flash level superspeed and me with the ability to move things with my mind…who would have thunk it, eh? -CY_

_I definitely didn’t see this coming…_ There was a moment where he didn’t respond and Chaeyoung stared at her phone, willing him to come back,

_Fuck, sorry to cut things short Chaengie, but I hear Seokjin-hyung telling me to come downstairs for something. -JK_

_Don’t worry about it. I need to get to unpacking anyway. But let’s meet up at breakfast tomorrow okay? I want to hear all about these boys. -CY_

_Done. Good night sis. -JK_

Chaeyoung let her phone drop onto her chest as she took a moment to just breathe in and decompress from all the chaos that happened so far today. The clock next to her bed showed that it was only half past three in the afternoon—she still had the entire evening to get through.

She rolled over onto her stomach noting the instruction manual to change the locks was exactly where Tzuyu said it was going to be. She made a note to do that before going to bed later, the first thing on her list was to begin unpacking her things.

Chaeyoung levered herself into an upright position with a grunt and opened the door to her room to drag her things inside. If only her telekinetic powers were strong enough to move large objects. Her doctors said she’d almost certainly get there one day with enough practice. But today was not that day, she lamented as she heaved her largest suitcase onto the bed, opening it and beginning to put her clothes away in the massive closet.

On the other side of the closed door, Dahyun and Tzuyu stood next to each other, grinning as they heard Chaeyoung turn on some music to distract her while she unpacked. Dahyun pumped her fists victoriously. “We did it! Nayeon-unnie will be so impressed we managed to recruit the new transfer student.”

“I admit, you did good this time, Dubu,” Tzuyu smiled, calling Dahyun by her unofficially official nickname.

“Why thank you, Chewy. She looks like a perfect fit for JYP House, doesn’t she?”

“I even think Mina will take a liking to her and we all know how often that _doesn’t_ happen.”

Both girls glanced at the closed door next to them. Mina’s room was almost always locked, and like usual, if the two girls honed their hearing they could hear the sound of a mechanical keyboard clicking away beyond the locked door.

“You think they’ll get along?” Tzuyu looked doubtful.

“Have I ever been wrong about these things?” Dahyun winked.

“Yes. Multiple times,” Tzuyu replied bluntly.

XXX

Several hours later Chaeyoung found herself completely lost on the second floor. She remembered that Dahyun and Tzuyu were rooms 114 and 115 respectively but whatever numbering system the House had was completely different than what was standard. _This is the beginning of a badly-written horror movie_ , she thought as she looked out one of the windows at the sun setting outside.

And it didn’t help that she got the feeling someone was watching her.

Chaeyoung nearly tripped over her own feet in surprise when she walked past an open door and saw a gorgeous girl with shoulder-length brown hair that looked like it had the barest tint of red to it. “Holy fuck, you scared me.”

“Hello Tiger Cub,” the girl’s brown eyes sparkled. Belatedly Chaeyoung wondered how in the hell this girl knew her nickname. Only Jungkook knew.

“Hello…” Chaeyoung said, still trying to calm her heartbeat down.

“Welcome to the jungle,” said a lighter voice from directly behind the first girl. Chaeyoung watched with wide eyes as another girl seemed to materialize out of thin air behind the first, this one with lighter brown hair that tumbled past her shoulders, stopping halfway to her stomach. She had an almost identical grin to the girl with reddish-brown hair.

“Okay…this is weird,” Chaeyoung backed away from them slowly. The two girls stepped out of their room and approached Chaeyoung together in the middle of the hall. “I’m Son Chaeyoung, I’m—”

“The newbie,” the girl on the left chirped. “We know.”

“I’m Hirai Momo,” the girl on the right introduced herself. “And this is Minatozaki Sana.”

“Welcome to JYP House,” Sana added, offering a hand to Chaeyoung. “Momo and I are two-thirds of this dorm’s Japanese line. We’re also the only two that share a room, but more on that later.”

“Here at JYP House everyone usually gets their own room unless there’s a special circumstance that requires you to share,” Momo added. “In my case I’m here to make sure Sana doesn’t accidentally trip over her own feet and fall down the stairs and break her neck.”

“That was one time, and you saved me with your super speed,” Sana pouted. “It’s not my fault I’m a walking disaster.”

“Yes it is.” The two of them began bickering back and forth good-naturedly while Chaeyoung began slowly backing away from the two girls.

She didn’t get very far though because Sana soon caught her trying to escape and she wrapped an arm around Chaeyoung’s waist to stop her. The close contact made Chaeyoung’s brain utterly stop.

“Don’t mind Sana, she’s a touchy person,” Momo said, noticing the blank expression on Chaeyoung’s face. “If you don’t like it, just ask her to stop.”

Chaeyoung’s mind was still stuttering but she was able to croak out a, “No, it’s fine. I was just surprised.”

Momo nodded, returning to her conversation. “Anyway. I’m sure you know about the dorm hierarchy on campus but I’ll reiterate. There are three dorms—JYP, SM and BigHit. We like BigHit the least.”

BigHit? Wasn’t that the house Jungkook was pledged to? Why would JYP House hate BigHit?

“Why?” Sana jumped in. “Because they’re a bunch of snooty assholes and that’s pretty much all you need to know.”

Momo waved her hand. “Basically our House and the BigHit house have a huge rivalry. They’re always trying to one-up us in one way or another. The basic rule stands: protect your fellow JYP girls and we’ll do the same for you. No one wants to see BigHit take home the dorm competition again this year.”

“Yeah, JYP is the best House,” Sana said. “Don’t pay much attention to SM House, they’re harmless and some of the people there are actually pretty cool, like Irene and her girls. But BigHit is out to get us since we’re currently at the top of the list points wise for the competition.”

“Bottom line is, do not trust BigHit house,” Momo finished with a flourish. The almost manic gleam in their eyes died down as they conversation shifted away from talking about BigHit.

“So just in case no one else has told you, curfew is ten on the weekdays, eleven on the weekends.” Sana pulled out her phone and tapped something on the touch-screen. A second later Chaeyoung’s own phone beeped with a notification. How in the hell had Sana gotten her phone number, she hadn’t even shared it with Dahyun and Tzuyu yet. She was beginning to see what Sunmi was talking about when she said it took a special person to tolerate the crazy. “I sent you the full list of dorm rules.”

“If you’re not back by curfew you’ll get locked out,” Momo added. “But that’s not too big a deal, just let Mina know and she’ll let you back inside. The girl can bypass any electronic door or firewall, literally and figuratively.”

Chaeyoung felt a little bit overwhelmed by the flood of information both Momo and Sana told her. Something they both seemed to notice because they smiled reassuringly at her. “This what be what Sunmi-nim meant when she asked me all those questions at lunch.”

“Ah. She told you we all had something “off” about us, right?” Sana rolled her eyes. “We simply enjoy having fun where we can.” She smiled sweetly and pulled a Nerf gun from behind her back, offering it to Chaeyoung.

Chaeyoung seemed to consider the proposition, then she returned the smile and took the proffered weapon.

“Good choice,” Momo said approvingly, pulling out her own set of Nerf pistols and shooting Chaeyoung point-blank in the head. “Welcome to JYP House, Tiger Cub.”

“We’re one in a million,” Sana laughed, pulling the dart off Chaeyoung’s forehead and dashing down the hall.

_What in the world have I gotten into?_


	3. Episode 1: We are Bangtan!

Episode 1: We are Bangtan!

The minute Jungkook saw the shadow of a smile on Chaeyoung’s face he knew she had found her people. Not wanting to intrude any further on the budding conversation going on between her and the two other girls he adjusted his grip on the books he was carrying and slowly disappeared into the mounting sea of freshmen.

He'd meet back up with his sister in a few minutes anyway, they were due to have a meeting with the school’s dorm heads to get their schedules and be introduced to their living options on campus. Pushing past some of the returning students he waited at the front of the line until the doors swung open at precisely nine o clock on the dot.

Jungkook made it past the foyer before he was surrounded by a flurry of activity as students rushed past him complaining about class schedules and the upcoming dates for the club fair. It was all a little suffocating for him, to have all these people around. He didn’t like the feeling of fear that was beginning to bubble up in his stomach.

He shook his head to try and clear his mind of all the negative thoughts. It wasn’t like he wasn’t a confident person back at his old school. He was fairly popular and had plenty of friends. Ever since his powers manifested though Jungkook felt as though everything he knew about the world was changing. Which it was, he supposed. Still, for someone with super speed it was all happening a little too fast for his liking.

As people continued to brush by him he tightened his grip on his books and closed his eyes, called on the power running through his veins. His doctors had told him that everyone felt their powers differently, some people said they could feel their powers thrumming in every cell in their bodies while others said it felt like a heat sink as it slowly gathered power. For him it was like the entire world around him slowed down and he could finally just breathe.

He opened his eyes and suddenly all the hustle and bustle surrounding him stopped. Sure, people were still moving but it was as if they were stuck in molasses or something. A boy brushed by him in slow motion, completely oblivious to the fact that he almost ran into Jungkook because he was too busy talking to the friend next to him.

Most of his nervousness disappeared and he pushed past the students and into one of the side halls away from all the activity. He let go of his power and the world suddenly returned to its normal speed. Or rather _he_ returned to the world’s normal speed.

Jungkook’s meeting with the professors wasn’t for another hour, so he had plenty of time to kill. But he wasn’t in the mood to return to the main room. Maybe he’d explore the grounds by himself for a while…

XXX

Okay, there was no mistaking it now. He was lost. Maybe he should have taken Chaeyoung’s map.

Though the South wing of the Academy was where most of the classrooms were located, the wing also played home to the school’s massive gymnasium, auditorium and library.

He turned the corner and walked down another similarly fancy hall, stopping in his tracks when he saw a pair of massive oaken doors. A few words in Latin had been hand-carved above them, piquing his curiosity. Checking to make sure nobody was about to scold him for breaking away from the group he shifted his schoolbooks underneath his left arm, reached out and opened the door.

He promptly let out a huge breath as soon as he stepped inside, completely awed by the library before him. This was nothing like the one back at his old school, with cold linoleum floors and bright white lights that made his head hurt.

The entire room looked like it had come out of an American movie from the eighteen-hundreds. Fancy wooden bookcases lined the walls, with matching study tables filling the first half of the room. The back half had even more bookshelves, lined up in neat rows. Soft golden light filtered in through the windows at the back of the room and as Jungkook took a few steps further in he noted the immaculate carpet underneath his feet.

The door creaked shut behind him, startling him and causing him to drop the books he had been carrying. They hit the floor with a muffled thump, the sound muted by the carpet.

Jungkook immediately bent down to pick them up. The back of his neck prickled, and he got the feeling that someone was watching him. He stood up, glancing around at his surroundings. Seeing nothing, he chalked it up to the residual nerves he must have been feeling.

“Are you lost?” a deep masculine voice asked from somewhere in the sea of bookshelves. “The library technically isn’t open yet.”

Jungkook had to bite his lip to stifle the squeak that threatened to come out of his mouth. _Come on now, you’re a freshman in high school this is no time to act like a scaredy-cat._ “I’m sorry, it’s my first day and I have no idea where anything is.”

An amused chuckle floated in from his left and a head of orange hair poked out from behind a bookshelf. Jungkook couldn’t help but wave awkwardly as he looked at what had to be one of the most handsome boys he’d ever seen in his life. Chaeyoung was right, everyone at this school was unnaturally good-looking. He hoped this wasn’t the start of some badly-written vampire movie…

“I can tell, you have that ‘deer in the headlights’ look on your face. I’m Kim Taehyung, nice to meet you.”

Taehyung gave Jungkook a wry smile and Jungkook responded in kind. “Jeon Jungkook. I transferred in this semester with my twin sister Chaeyoung.”

“Ah, I think I saw her talking with Dahyun earlier.” Taehyung walked out from behind the bookshelf to get a closer look at Jungkook. He sat cross-legged on top of one of the study tables, a boxy smile on his face. “I take it you’re a freshman too then. Have you decided which dorm you’re going to be staying in?”

Jungkook shook his head. Taehyung seemed to consider him for a second, and his hair changed from orange to blue while he thought. Jungkook’s eyes widened in surprise but he didn’t voice his thoughts to the other boy. He didn’t know if it was considered rude or not to ask about someone’s powers. Ever watchful though, Taehyung quickly caught on. “I’m a shapeshifter…technically.”

“Technically?” Jungkook was intrigued by Taehyung’s response. He saw the other boy’s hair color change right before his eyes, that definitely screamed shapeshifter to him.

“I’m only able to change my features at will,” Taehyung explained, wrinkling his nose in concentration. A second later Jungkook was faced with a spitting image of himself. “My professors say if I practice enough one day I might be able to turn into an animal, but right now my powers are only useful when I want to scare the living daylights out of Jin-hyung.”

Taehyung shifted back to his previous look, noting how Jungkook’s expression had gone back to his “deer in the headlights” state. He gasped softly and put a hand over his mouth. “I’m so sorry, I should have asked you if it was okay to shift into you. Let me start over.”

He extended his hand out, an apologetic look on his face. “I’m Kim Taehyung, second semester freshman at Hallyu Academy. I dorm with the boys in BigHit house.”

By now Jungkook had recovered from the shock of seeing himself and quickly took the other boy’s hand in greeting. He couldn’t quite explain his feelings, but there was something deep inside him that told him he was doing the right thing.

“Well then, Mr. Kim Taehyung. I’m afraid I’m lost.” Jungkook didn’t know where this sudden confidence was coming from but he decided to just roll with the moment. _This just seems right._ “Mind showing me around?”

The smile Taehyung flashed at him was bright enough to rival the sun.

XXX 

Jungkook met back up with Taehyung after his meeting with Chaeyoung and the rest of the Academy staff. Chaeyoung had almost immediately been picked up by the girls he had seen that morning and so they parted ways. Taehyung looked pleased that Jungkook hadn’t abandoned him and seemed to be seriously considering his offer to stay in the BigHit dorms.

Which of course he was. Taehyung was genuinely one of the nicest boys he’d ever met, and from the way he was talking about the other boys he lived with it made Jungkook even more curious. Together they had gone back into the main building to pick up his luggage and the two of them were now strolling down one of the campus’s immaculately kept pathways towards the North wing.

While they walked Taehyung talked to him about the dorms and how things worked around campus. 

“So basically we have this huge rivalry with the girls from JYP house, they’re jealous that we won the Showcase last year and they want revenge,” Taehyung said. “SM House usually plays Switzerland and doesn’t take sides, they have some pretty cool people like Xiumin and his gang of boys.”

“In other words just like a regular high school,” Jungkook replied, rolling his eyes. It seemed like the only differences between his old school and Hallyu Academy were the superpowers. Oh, and the sheer amount of wealth all the students seemed to flaunt. He counted no less than thirty Rolexes on people’s wrists at lunch. Jungkook wondered if Chaeyoung had noticed the same thing. _Of course she has,_ he thought. _Like me, she’s probably wondering how we managed to get into a school this elite._

“Yep. The professors here try to keep the peace but even they find it difficult sometimes. You and I have some classes together though so I’ll always be around if you have any questions. I think Jimin’s in all your classes too so you’ll have another person to lean on.”

“Is he another freshman?”

Taehyung nodded. “Mhm. Park Jimin. Second semester freshman like us. He’s probably holed up in the dance studio right now, you’ll see him tonight at the welcome dinner.”

The two of them stopped in front of a huge manor-style building with five stories. All Jungkook could say was, “Whoa.”

“First floor is for anyone,” Taehyung jumped into the explanation as he held the door open for Jungkook. “The second and third stories are connected, that’s the boys dorm. Same thing with the fourth and fifth stories except those belong to the girls.”

They carried Jungkook’s luggage towards one of the elevators and Taehyung tapped his ID card to activate the buttons. “We have a ten pm curfew on the weekends, eleven pm on the weekends. Jin and Namjoon-hyung keep the peace around here so we try to be on our best behavior.”

“I sense there’s a ‘but’ at the end of your statement,” Jungkook narrowed his eyes playfully and the laugh he got in return made his stomach do happy little flip-flops.

“… _But_ come on, we’re in high school. And what’s high school if not our chance to rebel occasionally? There’s always a loophole in the rules if you know where to look.”

The elevator doors slid open and Taehyung made a grand gesture with his hands.

“And this is our dorm!”

Jungkook’s mouth immediately dropped open in shock.

It wasn’t just how the dorm looked. Like most of the rest of the school, the dorms were just as extravagant as he’d wondered. The floor plan was open and Jungkook could see a living room, dining room and large kitchen from where he was standing. Most of the furniture he could see probably cost more than his entire life, he thought as he craned his neck to see past the kitchen threshold. Something smelled delicious back there. A large hand-crafted wooden staircase split off and up to a second floor of what Jungkook assumed were bedrooms. Hanging from the ceiling was a black and white flag, which Jungkook assumed were the official House colors. Someone had scrawled “We Are Bulletproof” underneath the imposing banner in messy handwriting, adding a personal touch to the otherwise fancy lobby.

But no, what immediately grabbed Jungkook’s attention was the tiny black and tan Pomeranian puppy running across the wood floor with what looked like a biscuit in his mouth. Chasing behind the small dog was a boy with brown hair.

“What is that in your mouth?! Drop it right now Yeontan!”

Taehyung had to push Jungkook back with one arm so the boy could race past them, arms outstretched as he tried to catch his slippery quarry.

“Did I just hear TaeTae come back?” another voice sounded from the kitchen. Jungkook couldn’t see the owner of the voice but judging from the tone it sounded like whoever was asking was none too pleased.

“Jin-hyung I brought a potential new housemate,” Taehyung called back, taking off his shoes and joining the other boy in chasing after the puppy.

“I don’t care about him right now, Tae!” A handsome boy wearing a floral-patterned apron poked his head past the kitchen door. “Your little demon spawn of a puppy stole one of my croissants!”

Taehyung apologized to the taller boy profusely, still unsuccessfully chasing his puppy around the first floor. “I’m so sorry hyung! Hobi I’ll help you catch him. Yeontan, drop it! Bad dog, you’re making us look bad!”

Jungkook watched the entire scene unfold, his brain trying to process the sheer chaos that was playing out before his eyes. These boys were crazy. And how had they gotten a puppy when the school handbook specifically stated that no personal pets were allowed on campus?

The Pomeranian was slowly running out of steam and his chasers were beginning to catch up to him, so with the croissant still in his mouth Yeontan retreated to the couch where a silver-haired boy was sprawled, unmoving and apparently completely oblivious to the ruckus around him.

It was if someone had flipped a switch as soon as Yeontan’s little paws stepped on the boy’s stomach. The whole room froze and became as silent as a grave. Some primal instinct told Jungkook that he should remain very, _very_ still.

“That’s Min Yoongi,” the brown-haired boy whispered to him, fear etched on his face. Jungkook belatedly remembered Taehyung had called him Hobi. “We don’t have very many hard and fast rules in our dorm but one of them is to _never_ disturb Yoongi-hyung when he’s taking a nap.”

Taehyung watched in horror as his puppy settled down on Yoongi’s chest to begin munching away at his hard-earned prize, leaving buttery crumbs all over the boy’s shirt.

The silver-haired boy didn’t seem to be disturbed however, and Jungkook wondered if Yeontan was light enough to not wake the boy up. Next to him Hobi let out a deep breath, as though some unseen crisis had passed.

Until Yeontan sneezed.

Yoongi’s eyes snapped open and the room fell completely silent again. Jungkook watched as he yawned, levering himself into an upright position and noticing the puppy on his chest. Yeontan had no shame and launched himself at the boy, tail wagging as he began licking Yoongi’s face.

“Your breath smells like butter,” Yoongi’s voice was still husky. With more care than Jungkook thought possible he gently lifted Yeontan off of him with one arm, the other prying the half-eaten croissant out of the Pomeranian’s mouth.

He set the biscuit on the coffee table in front of the couch and allowed Yeontan to curl up next to him before rolling over and promptly going back to sleep.

Everyone in the room waited for a minute with bated breath until they were sure Yoongi had gone back to sleep. A calm feeling settled over the dorm as the chaos died down almost as quickly as it had started.

“Oh my god, I saw my life flash before my eyes,” the brown-haired boy said, a hand over his heart. He turned to Jungkook. “You must be the new guy Tae told us about. I’m Jung Hoseok but everyone calls me Hobi.”

“I’m Jeon Jungkook,” came the soft reply. Jungkook was still at a loss for words. Did he really want to _live_ here?

“It’s nice to meet you, Jungkook!” the boy from the kitchen walked out, still wearing his stained apron. Now that Jungkook was able to get a good look at him he was caught off guard by just how handsome he was in person. “I’m sorry you had to see all that, we aren’t trying to scare you off, I promise.”

“That’s Seokjin-hyung,” Hobi supplied, noting the look on Jungkook’s face. “Don’t worry, everyone’s got a crush on him.”

Seokjin picked up the stolen pastry and tossed it in the nearby trashcan, turning to face Yeontan with a stern look on his face. “Yeontan, come.”

Jungkook was astounded by just how melodic the older boy’s voice had become. Even just a simple phrase like that had him wanting to obey Seokjin. Taehyung’s puppy got up and tottered over to the taller boy, his tiny nails clacking on the wood floor.

“Taehyung, if you would please take Yeontan back to your room and _keep_ him there for the time being I’d appreciate it.” The melodic undertone to Seokjin’s voice faded when he addressed Taehyung, but the memory of it still invaded Jungkook’s mind.

“Of course.” Taehyung’s cheeks were flush with embarrassment as he picked up his puppy and began walking up the staircase to the second floor.

“I try to keep some semblance of order around here, but as you can see it never lasts long,” Seokjin said to Jungkook. He waited for a response but nothing came out of the other boy’s mouth. He peered into Jungkook’s eyes and, noticing that the younger boy’s pupils were blown wide, he swore under his breath. “Fuck, I forgot. He’s probably never been near someone who can charmspeak before.”

“Your powers are growing,” Hobi grinned. “He’ll adjust, we all had to at first.”

Seokjin sighed, rubbing his temples. “He shouldn’t _have_ to adjust to being around me.”

Hobi patted his shoulder comfortingly. “It’s getting better, hyung. Just keep at it.”

Seokjin shot him a thankful smile and turned to face Jungkook. He snapped his fingers once and Jungkook shook his head as if he’d just come out of a daze. “Hi. Sorry about that. Long story short I’m a charmspeaker, my voice can charm people into doing whatever I want.”

“If you’ve never been around someone like that even being in the vicinity of him when he uses his powers will make you freeze,” Hobi added helpfully. “Jin-hyung charmed Taehyung’s puppy and forgot you were there. He’s very sorry.”

Seokjin smiled softly at Jungkook. “Will you accept my deepest apology?”

Now that he was completely back to his senses, Jungkook shook his head. All of these boys were like him, young and trying to grow into their powers. There were bound to be mistakes as everyone figured out how to control their abilities. There was nothing for him to be mad about. “I get it. You weren’t trying to charm me. There’s nothing for you to apologize for.”

“I think you’ll fit in just fine around here,” Hobi clapped Jungkook on the shoulder and led him further into the room. Craning his neck around to catch a glimpse of the still-snoozing Min Yoongi he scoffed. “It’s amazing that he slept through all the yelling but it was the puppy that woke him up…”

“He can still hear you,” Yoongi growled.

Hobi squeaked and grabbed onto Jungkook’s arm. He continued to show Jungkook around the first floor, pointing out things like the kitchens and laundry room. They passed a chore wheel and Hobi remarked that if Jungkook chose to stay they’d have to add him to the rotation. 

Twenty minutes later as they circled back to the foyer, Jungkook heard a door upstairs open and close and soon Taehyung had returned, dashing down the stairs two at a time, an apologetic look on his face. “So have we scared you out of living in our dorm?”

For the first time since Jungkook arrived at Hallyu Academy he gave the boys around him a genuine smile. “Point me to my room.” 

Taehyung smiled at him, “Welcome to BigHit House.”

“Run while you can,” Yoongi grumbled.


End file.
